


Árulkodó kék folt

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFS, F/M, Fun, NaruHina - Freeform, Sex, naruto - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Naruto edzés közben összefut az ismeretlen árnnyal, akit már megcsodált egy régi küldetésén.Az események felgyorsúlnak  és azon kapja magát, hogy rózsaszín hajjal azon töpreng miért vihog rajta mindenki ?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

-@>

A nap lassan felkelt és elárasztotta fénnyel a rejtett levél kicsi faluját.  
Lassan ébredezett a falu, ám Konoha első számú hiperaktív ninjája már rég a harctéren edzett. Teljesen kimelegedett a sok püfölés és a famászás közben. Próbálgatta a csakráját mindenen, ami élt és mozgott és azokon is, ami nem.  
Nehezére esett leállni egy pillanatra is. Tele volt energiával, és muszáj volt mindet kiadnia magából..  
Egészen estig megállás nélkül csak mozgott és edzett, végül kifulladtan esett a földre.  
Szüksége volt valamire, ami visszaadott neki egy kis energiát.  
Végignézett magán.. *fürdés* Ez volt ez első számú gondolata, felkecmergett és elindult az erdő irányába. Emlékezett ott egy vízesésre.  
Már messziről érezte a jellegzetes víz illatot, és lassan a párás köd is rátelepedett tüdejére.  
Odaért a vízhez és megkönnyebbülten vette le a kabátját, majd a póló a cipő és a többi ruhája következett.  
Csak a gatyája maradt rajta.  
Még a fejpántját is gondosan összehajtva letette, ami nem vallott rá. Nagy élvezettel vetette bele magát a hűsítő vízbe, és egy hatalmas sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. Végre kezdte érezni, hogy lassan visszatért az energiája. Nagy levegőt vett és alábukott, hogy úszkáljon kicsit.  
Ahogy a hideg ellepte a testét, úgy kezdett visszatérni belé az energia.  
Addig maradt odalent, amíg csak bírt, ám amikor elfogyott az összes levegője, hatalmas prüszkölés kíséretében felbukkant a felszínen.  
Megrázta magát, mint egy kutya vizet fröcskölve a szélrózsa minden irányába. Azután fáradtan felfeküdt a felszínre és lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy a sodrás ringassa. Néhány percnyi lazulás után fölpillantott és merengve bámulta kicsit a csillagokkal telehintett eget.  
Telihold volt.  
Fülledt, meleg teliholdas este.  
Nyugodt és virágillattal fűszerezett. Ám a nyugalmat fölverte a vízesés hangja, s azon túl egy különös természeti szimfónia. Oldalra sandított, s különös dologra figyelt föl. A víz önmagából kikelve tekergőzött, nyúlott és fröccsent. Létrehozva egy ködös fátylat, amin lassan mozgolódás szűrődött át. Fölnézett és lassan kivett egy táncoló alakot a vízesés párafátylán keresztül.  
Már látta ezt az alakot és ezt a mozdulatot egyszer évekkel ezelőtt.. Akkor azt hitte, hogy csak álmodta a dolgot, és egy egész napi edzés után most sem tudott jobbra gondolni.  
*Hallucinálok. Ez tuti... Amúgy sem olyan, mint régen.* Akkor egy karcsú álomlényt vélt látni. Ez a sziluett magasabb termetesebb és hát khm.. mellben erősebb volt.. Próbált rájönni ébren van-e, vagy csak megint az elméje játszik vele. Füléig merült a hideg vízben, csak az orra és a szemei látszottak ki. Próbált minél észrevétlenebb lenni és sugárzó szemmel bámulta az ide-oda forgó és táncikáló alakot. Mesésen szép látványt nyújtott, ahogy a fodrozódó tükör felszínen kecsesen ringott az álomkép. Naruto kicsit lentebb merült és belebugyborékolt az orrával.  
* Vajon hogy lehetne rájönni, mivel állok szemben?* Töprengett, majd földerült arccal kievickélt a kis sziklához ahova a ruháit tette. Elvette a fejkendőjét és felkötötte a fejére, majd lehúzta a szemeire, hogy ne lásson semmit..  
Hangtalanul, lassan elindult abba az irányba, ahol az alakot sejtette és a gyöngyöző susogó vízcseppeket hallotta táncolni. Letakart szemmel, a füleire hagyatkozva és az elméje vetített neki képet a szemhéja belsejére.  
Szinte látta maga előtt a ködfelhőt, a vízpárát, és a mögötte ringó játékos alakot is. Érezte, hogy az alakot csakra veszi körül. Elméjét ez a gondolat egy csapásra kitisztította. *Csakra? Akkor emberi lény. Nem pedig tünemény. Lehetséges lenne, hogy van a faluban ilyen valaki, aki a vízen képes járni, mi több táncolni, míg én csak lézengek a vállig érő sekélyesben?* Elmosolyodott buta gondolatára. Hisz ő is tud a vízen járni. Eszébe jutott, amikor először próbálta a technikát elsajátítani Ebisu-senseitől, teljesen elázott. Ez a valaki viszont nagyon profin, mégis szinte gyermekien játszott a vízzel.  
\- Öhm.. khm. – köszörülte meg a torkát, majd egy elfojtott halk sikolyt és egy loccsanást hallott maga előtt nem sokkal. Arcára víz fröccsent. Segítőkészen lépett előrébb és nyúlt volna az alak után, de csak vakon tapogatózott, így tétován megállt egy félmozdulatnál.  
\- Anoo.. üm.. nem történt bajod? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, hangja kicsit rekedtebbre sikeredett, mint ahogy meg akart szólalni, így ismét köhintett párat.  
\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni, de elképesztő, amit a vízzel teszel. Muszáj volt néznem.. – hírtelen rájött, hogy miként hangzott kívülről, amit mondott s mentegetőzően kapta föl maga elé a kezeit. – Öhm, nem úgy értettem, nem kukkoltalak vagy ilyesmi, nem vagyok perverz.. csak ööö.. üm.. - a fejére bökött. – Nézd még a szemem is eltakartam, úgy jöttem ide. Tudnom kellett, hogy álmodtalak-e, amikor pár éve egy messzi erdei forrásnál láttalak.. Tudom, hogy te voltál.. Nem lehetett más. – Áradozását semmi nemű válasz nem kísérte.. – Helló..?  
A szőke fiú tétovázva ráncolta össze a homlokát, majd lehangoltan lassan a kendőjéért nyúlt. Nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy a táncos már elmenekült előle.  
Ekkor, keze mozdulatát egy hideg érintés állította meg. A fiú döbbenten húzódott hátrébb, ám az érintés követte, és lassan elmozdult a kézfejéről. Ujjhegyek simítottak az alkarjáig, elkanyarodtak a könyökétől a válláig, és tétován megpihentek a nyakán. Meglepődésében még a száját is nyitva felejtette, s füleiben vad visszhangot vert minden egyes szívdobbanása. A távolban, mintha csak egy hangfüggönyön áthallaná, ott volt a vízesés és az őt körbeölelő természet hangjai. Egy másik kéz az arcára telepedett és lágyan közelebb vonta magához..  
Száját egyszerre hidegség és forróság járta át, amikor megérezte, hogy az ismeretlen puha csókot lehel rá. Bőre lúdbőrössé változott, és teste azonnal válaszolt a bizsergető ingerre. Teljesen ismeretlen érzések zúdultak rá, és egyetlen pillanat alatt átvették a fölötte az irányítást. Jobb keze, amit a kendőjén felejtett, elindult a lány felé, és a ballal ugyanazt a parancsot követve szorosan magához húzta a keze ügyébe kerülő hideg testet.  
Halk nyögést hallatott a test tulajdonosa, és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy az általa lehelt finom csók túlnőtte önmagát. A fiú szoros öleléssel vonta magához őt, és szenvedélyesen válaszolt a kezdeményezésre. Bár sosem ért rá olyan dolgokra, mint egy kapcsolat mégis hagyta, hogy a benne felébredő érzés ösztönösen vezesse minden mozdulatát. Sokáig, nagyon sokáig harapdálta, kóstolgatta, és nyelvével ízlelgette az ismeretlen ajkakat. Már betéve ismerte minden apró részét, és fájni kezdett a szája a hosszú játszadozástól. Kezei a lány arcát fogták, végigsimítottak az orcáján, a tarkóján beletúrt a hajába, végigfutott a vállain, a hátán, s közelebb hajolva a mellkasán két puha mellet érzett, amitől testén forró hullámok borzongtak át, s gondolataira ugyanolyan köd ereszkedett, mint a vízesést körülvevő pára. Egyik kezével a lány hátán siklott végig a mohó csók közben, míg a másikkal a derekát ölelte magához. Szája többre vágyott, mint egy ajak. Lassan, levegőért kapkodva, zihálva félresiklott, lecsókolt minden vízcseppet a lány puha orcájáról, átaraszolt a nyakára, ahol ismét elidőzött. Harapdálta, szívogatta, önfeledten sóhajtozott a fülébe, s fokozta az éhségét a partnere halk nyöszörgése, sóhajtozása, és a kezei között meg-megremegő teste. Érezte, ahogy a lány feje félrehanyatlik, utat engedve a kutató ajkaknak. S ezt nem kellett kétszer mutatnia, az engedélytől megrészegülve átbarangolt minden zugot, amit csak bírt, a fülharapdálástól a nyaktő legaljáig.  
Ezt az utat végig csókolta, nyalta, harapta, és szívta, hullámokban rátörő vágyától függően.  
Ekkor érezte, hogy társa az eddigi csekély tartózkodását is elveszítette, és lassan válaszol a becézgetésre. A lány érezhetően lábujjhegyre állt, hogy odahajolhasson Naruto nyakához és végighúzta rajta a nyelvét. A szőke fiú megborzongott és lazított az ölelésen épp, csak míg a kezét finoman végigvezette a lány oldala mentén, majd átsiklott a hasára, és föl a mellén keresztül a nyakáig.  
Mellkasára apró csókokat kapott, majd érezte, ahogy a test és a dús keblek ismét hozzásimulnak. Teljesen megszűntek a maradék gondolatai is ettől a mozdulattól. Hátát, nyakát, és tarkóját idegborzolóan gyengéd cirógatás és karmolászás árasztotta el. Tudata eddig is közölte vele, de kezeivel megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a lány valóban teljesen meztelen. Reszketeg mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, a derekát, a fenekét s ösztönös mozdulattal a lány csípőjét a sajátjához szorította. Ezzel a mozdulattal tudtára adta, mekkora szenvedélyt lobbantott fel benne az eddigi játszadozásuk. A lány sóhajtva karolta át az ő nyakát s beletúrt a nedves szőke hajba, hogy magához vonva újra a szájára tapassza a vágyott ajkakat. Játszottak egymás szájával, s nyelveik pajkosan össze-összeértek, majd egymást kergették felváltva. Naruto nem észlelve semmilyen ellenállást, kezeivel elkalandozott a víz alá, és gyengéden végig simított a lány hátán, oldalán, föl a melleken, le a hason, majd tétovázva lentebb és lentebb araszolt. Elérte a lány combjait, s óvatosan simított a combok közé.  
\- Ah.. - Halk sikkantással elváltak az ajkaik, s a lány eltaszította őt magától.  
Naruto csak állt lihegve, zihálva és semmit nem értett. Fűtötte egy teljesen új érzés, és tombolt a belsejében, szétfeszítve őt belülről, és az eddig benne szunnyadó férfi vonyított a folytatásért. Fülében dörömbölt a saját, s a tőle nem rég elszakadt lány vad szívverése. Értetlenül kapott a fejkendője után és lerántotta a szemeiről, de már csak egy csobbanást hallott, s úgy érezte az arcára hulló vízcseppek, azonnal elpárolognak a forró bőrén. Az eddigi sötétség után szemei hunyorogva, de gyorsan hozzászoktak a Hold nyújtotta éjjeli látásviszonyhoz. Ahhoz viszont már késő volt, hogy lássa az izgalma tárgyát. Valahol sokkal messzebb, egy távoli ágreccsenést hallott. *Nagyon fürge, viszont a falu felé tart.* gondolta.  
Csalódottan engedte le a kezét, s a fejkendőjét kezdte bámulni. Fejében visszhangot vertek a sóhajok és az elcsattanó éhes csókok.  
Maga se tudta meddig álldogált ott elmélázva, de egy irdatlan tüsszentésre tért magához. A saját tüsszentésére.  
Ezzel összeszedte a gondolatait annyira, hogy kikecmeregjen a vízből, és a ruháit összeszedve lassan elinduljon hazafelé.  
Léptei alatt gallyak törtek és levelek zizzentek a teliholdas éjszakában, s lágy szellő próbálta nyugtatni parázsként izzó bőrét.  
\- Ki lehetett az a lány? - suttogta réveteg tekintettel a telivigyorú holdnak. Arcát egy kósza huzat cirógatta meg, s ő lehunyt szemmel hagyta. Még bizsergett a szája a vad csókoktól. Csak ez az egy dolog emlékeztette arra, hogy a dolgot nem álmodta. Gyerekkora óta Sakura után epedt, aztán sokkal fontosabb lett az edzések sorozata, mindenképpen erősebbé válni és a cél, hogy megtalálja Sasukét. Még sosem gondolt arra, hogy valami hiányzik az életéből, de most gondolkodóba esett, hogy hol volt eddig ez a szenvedély, ami a mai éjjelen felszínre tört belőle.?  
Egyáltalán, hogy tudott eddig meglenni nélküle? Minek hívják ezt? Miért szorongatja ennyire a gyomrát? És mikor fog már végre elmúlni?  
Fiatalon ugyan sok verést kapott, mert a könyvesnél Hentai és Ecchi magazinokat lapozott titokban. De ez hozzátartozott a gyerekcsínyekhez és a tanulásához. Másként honnan tanulta volna meg, hogy milyen legyen a sexy no jutsuja?  
De ez a mostani élmény.. Kezét a hasára tette.. Erős görcsöt érzett benne. De nem azt a fajtát, amikor romlott ételt evett. Ez egy teljesen új és másféle görcs volt. Édes-kínos fájdalom, melytől a belseje reszket, tekergőzik és szorong egyszerre.  
Lassan a Falu kapujához ért ahol réveteg tekintettel sétált át a gigantikus boltív alatt..  
\- Hé! - Hallotta bal felől a kiáltást. Üresen a hang irányába bámult, s a kapuőrzőket vette észre.  
\- Hm? – Ez a nyögés felért egy válasszal.  
\- Ugye nem akarsz így végigmenni az utcán? – Mutatott egyikük a még mindig alsónadrágban virító fiúra. Nem töprengett el rajta miért vannak mindig ezek ketten az őrségben, inkább észbe kapva keresni kezdte a ruháit. Körbefordult merre lehetnek, hamarost meg is találta. Csak a szemét szúrta ki, hogy a karjára terítette, amikor kievickélt a vízből.  
Magára kanyarintotta a ruhadarabokat és álmatagon bólintott az őröknek. Azok valamiért furcsa tekintettel válaszolva követték az útját, míg el nem tűnt egy sarok mögött.  
Hosszú volt a nap, rengeteget edzett ráadásul az a cserbenhagyás, rendkívül nyomasztották, de próbált nem gondolni semmire.  
Ez könnyen ment, tekintve, hogy mire hazaért hullafáradt volt.  
Annyi ereje maradt, hogy az ágyához vonszolja magát és lerogyjon rá.  
Úgy ahogy volt azonnal mély álomba merült.


	2. Chapter 2

A lehunyt szemhéján át is érezte a nap édes és melengető cirógatását az arcán, de semmi ereje nem volt megmozdulni. Fölkelni meg pláne nem. Olyan kellemeset álmodott. Még mosolygott is álmában. *Túl kegyetlen és erőszakos ez a napfény* Vélte magában önzően. Nem akart fölkelni. *Pukkadj meg nap.* Gondolta, miközben dacosan a párnája alá fúrta a fejét.  
Álmára gondolt és újra érezte magán a lágy kezeket, a puha ajkat, és a mindenében bizsergő, vérforraló vágyat, álmában forgott, vonaglott az ágyán és szabadulni akart az édes-kínos érzésektől.  
Teste megfeszült, majd elernyedt.  
A természet elvégezte a dolgát. A szőke fiú erre az érzésre nem tudott nem odafigyelni. Melegség öntötte el az ágyékát. Fölült és teljesen elpirosodva lerántotta magáról a takaróját.  
Elképedve nézett elázott nadrágjára. Volt már hogy így ébredt, de sosem kapcsolódott e kellemetlen ébredéséhez ilyen vérforraló álomkép  
\- Ooh nee.. - Kénytelen volt kikecmeregni az ágyból és lehúzni az ágyneműjét. Átkullogott a fürdőszobába, ahol ledobált mindent és nekilátott levetkőzni.  
\- Te jó ég!! – kiáltott föl meglepetten. A fölsője nem akart lejönni, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a kabát fölé húzta a pólóját, és ráadásul a nadrágja is kifordítva volt rajta. Emlékeibe befurakodott a furcsán bámuló kapuőrök arca. Most már tudta minek szólt a megnyilvánulásuk. Ruháitól és beleélvezett nadrágjától megválva állt be a zuhany alá, és jóleső forró vizet engedett a testére és arcára, amitől a még feszült izmai elkezdtek elernyedni.  
Ellazult sóhajt majd egy nagy ásítást engedett ki magából. Bűntudata volt, amiért ezt tette egy teljesen idegen lánnyal, aki ráadásul valószínű, hogy a faluból való. Mert hát a falu felé menekült el.  
De amikor a lány válaszára, és csókjaira gondolt, érezte, hogy semmi olyat nem tett, amit nem akartak mind a ketten. Meglepődötten tért vissza az előző gondolatához.. A faluban kell lennie? Beleborzongott a tudatba, hogy ismerheti a lányt. Gondolatába előbb Sakura kéjtől sóhajtozó arca, majd sok-sok ismerős lány hasonlóan fullasztó kifejezése tolakodott be. Ettől ismét vad száguldásba kezdett a vére, s magára lepillantva újra érezte, hogy a vágya felébredt. Mérges nyögéssel, határozottan elzárta a meleg vizet és mindkét tenyerét a csempének támasztva, lehajtott fejjel tűrte, ahogy a hideg víz végignyaldossa a testét, és elmossa merevedését, bűnös gondolatait pedig magával húzza a lefolyóba. Percek elteltével az arcára is folyatott kevés hideget, majd elzárta és derekára kötött törölközővel kilépett a fürdőből. Egy másik törölközővel a haját borzolgatta félszárazra miközben végig lépdelt a szobáján. Hirtelen fuvallatot érzett az ablak irányából.  
\- Jó reggelt Kakashi sensei! – mondta oda sem figyelve, teljesen hétköznapian. Mintha csak mindennapos dolog lenne, hogy az egykori tanítója az ablakon keresztül közlekedve érkezik egy diákjához a kora reggeli órákban.  
\- Yo! – hangzott a válasz. – Ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy én vagyok az? - A fiú szűkre húzta kék szemeit, és leállt a hajdörzsöléssel. – Mivel mindenki más az ajtót használja. - mutatott az ajtó irányába, mintha csak be akarná mutatni a szürkehajú ninjának az ajtó nevezetű nyílászárót.   
\- Kizárásos alapon csak te lehetsz. - Kakashi elgondolkozott, megvakarta az álarcát, végül a lényegre tért.   
– Küldetés van kilátásban. - A fiú fölkapta a fejét, és végre széles vigyor terült el a rókaképén.  
\- Na végre! Igen! Igen! Igen! - Karjait az ég felé emelte, és nagyot kurjantott. Örömködését csak Kakashi köhintése szakította meg.  
\- Khm! Tsunade-sama már vár vád, hogy kiossza a feladatot. Öltözz és menjünk, különben nem marad semmi érdekes küldetés – A szőkeség még járt pár örömtáncot a ruhásszekrény és a szobája túlsó vége között, miközben előszedte a kedvelt narancsszínű melegítőjét.  
\- Még mindig azt vennéd föl? – Érdeklődte fejét nosztalgikusan megcsóválva a sensei. Naruto értetlenül fölkapta a fejét.  
\- Hm? – Tekintete a szekrénye másik felében összehajtogatott Jounin egyenruhákon akadt meg. Tudta, hogy a letett vizsgák után jogosan hordhatná azokat, de mindig megesett a szíve a kedvenc narancsszínűruháján.  
\- Miért ne? – sóhajtotta, s magára kapta a fekete pulcsit, zöld mellényt, és a többi felszerelést.  
Fejkendője után nyúlt, de nem találta. Az örömtől egyetlen csíkká húzódott szeme kinyílt és rémült kutatásba fogott. A szürke hajú egykori mestere, érdeklődőn figyelte a jelentet, ahogy a probléma Naruto módon oldódik meg. Egy pukkanás, füstfelhő és több tucat Naruto lökdöste egymást, átkutatva a kicsiny szobát a fejkendő után. Tolongtak, zsibongtak, és nyüzsögtek, míg az egyik diadalittasan felkiáltott.  
\- Megvaan! – mintegy vezényszóra, az összes klón eltűnt, s már csak az igazi állt az ágy mellett a megtalált kendővel a kezei között. – A párnám alatt volt – kiáltott föl nevetve, majd gondosan felkötötte a homlokára, s pózolt néhány kört a szekrényajtóra rakott tükör előtt. Újabb köhintés és egy kopogás egyszerre vetett véget az öntömjén akciónak. Az ajtó kinyílt és Sakura lépett be rajta.  
\- Jó reggelt Sakura-chaaan! – kurjantott vidáman, és benteb tessékelte a lányt. Sakura és Kakashi tekintete összevillant.  
\- Már tudja? – A lány kérdésére Kakashi bólintott. – Sensei, én szerettem volna elmondani neki.  
\- Épp indulni készültünk.  
\- Nahát Naruto, milyen ritkán látni téged ebben az egyenruhában. – mosolygott rá biztatóan Sakura, s közelebb lépett, hogy megigazítsa rajta a mellényt, a fején a kendőt, és még egy tincset is gondosan lenyalt a feje tetején. A fiú mindezt visszafojtott lélegzettel tűrte. Már nem érezte azt a zsákbamacska ficánkolást a gyomrában, mint régen, amikor minden alkalommal, ha Sakura hozzá beszélt. Felvillant előtte egy tegnapi érzés, s akaratlanul is eszébe jutott Sakura lehet-e, az éjjeli ismeretlen. A lány összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá. Előhalászott egy zsebkendőt, megnyalta és Naruto nyakát kezdte vele dörzsölgetni.  
\- Mondd csak, mit csináltál? Nem is jön le..  
\- Hee? – Naruto kérdő tekintettel fordult a tükör felé és jobba szemügyre vette a nyakát, ahol egy kunai hegynyi centis folt kékülgetett, és ellenállt minden dörzsölésének. Hirtelen bevillant neki egy szorosan a nyakára tapadó mohó száj, és erre a gondolatra azonnal fülig pirult.  
\- Ehh – lemondóan adta fel az eltüntetését, és hátat fordított a tükörnek. Még épp elkapta, amikor a volt sensei-je és Sakura szeme összevillant és szájuk egyszerre húzódott széles vigyorra."Vagyis Kakashi szája állását csak abból vette észre, hogy a szemei egyre elkeskenyednek."  
\- Mi vaan, dattebayo? – Sakura odasétált hozzá és egész közel hajolt az arcához.  
\- Mondd csak, honnan van az a folt? – kérdezte leplezetlenül játékos hangon.  
\- Ühm.. Siessünk, ne várassuk meg az öreg hölgyet.. – dünnyögte sietősen az orra alatt, és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
\- Am.. Sakura-chan? – Visszafordulni nem mert, ezért már az ajtón kívül tette fel a kérdését, ami néhány perccel ezelőtt a fejébe ötlött.  
\- Hm? – A lány visszapillantott a lépcsőfordulóból a kérdezőre.  
\- Te.. Öh.. voltál tegnap este valahol? – A lány lenyelte zavarát és pironkodva nagyot szusszant.  
\- Micsodakérdés ez.? – Még egy ideges szusszantás. Naruto várakozóan nézte az előtte haladó lányt, s nem értette a zavart levegővételt. Ha csak, ..  
Kakashi a kérdést hallva diszkréten más irányba nézve sétált tovább mellettük. Megkockáztatta, hogy nem akar ilyesmibe belefolyni és elővette a kedvenc könyvének rongyosra olvasott utolsó kiadását.  
\- Ehhem, ehhem! – Sakura a válla fölött hátranézve köhintett kettőt. Kakashi fölnézett, és lemondó sóhajjal visszacsúsztatta könyvét a zsebébe. – Ami azt illeti tegnap programom volt.  
Naruto nem reménykedett benne, hogy Sakura azonos lenne az éjjeli partnerével, hisz világosan látta a különbséget. Sakura bár jelentősen megerősödött a Hokage kezei alatt, mégsem volt azaz alkat, mint az a másik lány. Sakura alakja lágy, nőiesen nyúlánk és izmos volt. A haja pedig.. a haja rövid volt. Márpedig a zuhatag mellett egy hosszú haj omlott végig az idegen vállain.  
Ismét nagyot sóhajtott.  
Pár percen belül már a főépület felé igyekeztek. Naruto lopva megnézett minden szembejövő lányt, s próbálta kitalálni vajon melyikre illik rá a homályos személyleírás. Minden alakban talált valamit, ami nem volt ismerős számára. Abban az egyben világosan biztos volt, hogy egy telt keblű, hosszú hajú lányt kell keresnie. Erre a gondolatra megint érezte, hogy elönti a forróság az arcát. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a gondolatokat, de visszatolakodott a tudatába a tömör lényeg. A hatalmas keblek!  
\- .. iatt kell menni. Ezért nem egy emberes munka lesz ez. – Naruto a mondat végére nyerte vissza csak a teljes kontrollt a hallása felett.  
\- He? – Sakura és Kakashi ránéztek.  
\- Jól vagy? – ráncolta a homlokát Sakura. - Azt hittem ennél kicsit lelkesebb leszel.  
\- Igen, igen, a feladat. – motyogta maga elé rendíthetetlenül, majd színlelt vigyorra húzta a száját. - Minden rendben van.  
Naruto bekopogott a Hokage irodájának méretes duplaszárnyú ajtaján, majd az invitálásnak eleget tett, és belépett. Sakura és Kakashi kint maradtak.  
\- Naruto, késtél! – vágta oda szemrebbenés nélkül, a papírjaiból föl sem nézve a nő.  
\- aham .. - Még ki se mondhatta miért késett, máris félbeszakították.  
\- Tudom, hogy Kakashi tanítványa vagy, de értékelném, ha nem válnál notórius késővé, mint ő. – mondta, miközben letette a kezében tartott papírokat az asztal egy távolabbi sarkára, s az előtte heverő halomból egy újabb adagot vett el.  
Fölnézett.  
Naruto nagyot nyelt.  
Ahogy a Hokage letette a papírokat, akaratlanul is odatévedt a tekintete a nő ruhájának bevágásába. Azonnal kitartóan másfelé kezdett nézni, s remélte, hogy nem vette észre a pillantását. Görcsösen próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, és erősen szuggerálni kezdte az asztal lábánál heverésző kismalacot. Gondolatai mégis elefántcsordaként trappoltak bele az erőlködésébe, és magukkal hozták a Hokage képzeletbeli meztelen képét. Összeszorított fogakkal, és ökölbeszorult kezekkel erőlködött elűzni a szemérmetlen gondolatait. Nem lett volna kellemes, ha harsány vihogásba kezdett volna, egy elkalandozott gondolat miatt.  
\- Naruto valami baj van? Azt hittem jobban fogsz örülni, hogy annyi szünet után végre dolgozhatsz. – A nő fölállt és közelebb sétált Narutohoz. Kézfejét a fiú homlokához érintette, majd összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem látok problémát, hogy elfogadd a küldetést. Hát te?  
\- Aa.. - nyögte miközben észrevétlenül hátrálni próbált. Belegondolni sem akart abba, hogy Tsunade, a vén hölgy lett volna ott a víznél akkor. Mivel a partnere tisztában volt az ő, Naruto kilétével, próbálta kizárni a képből az olyan személyeket, akik szerinte nem illettek oda. Szemeit gyanakvóan méregetve meresztette az asztalon kotorászó nőre, aki fölmarkolt egy tekercset. Immár feltűnően vidáman, a helyére ülve lepecsételte, s felé nyújtotta.  
\- Viheted! – mosolyában volt valami hamis, és gyanakvást keltő. Naruto félve húzta el a száját. Elvette a tekercset, feltörte a pecsétet és belekukkantott. Szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Micsodaaaaa? Ez ugye nem komoly? Azt hittem ennyi idő után végre kapok egy rendes küldetést. Annyit bizonyítottam már. Tudod, hogy képes vagyok rá..  
\- Nem tűrök vitát! – csattant föl határozottan az öreg hölgy, miközben kezeit az álla alá helyezte és rátámaszkodott. – Különben is már elfogadtad, amikor feltörted a pecsétemet. Nincs visszaút.  
\- Nem vagy valami fair játékos, vénség – grimaszolt rá az ajtóból. – Fogadni mernék, hogy megint egész éjjel ittál valahol. – Tsunade egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, hogy visszanyerje önkontrollját, majd önelégülten mosolyogva fölnézett.  
\- Úgy valahogy, de ezzel nem kell elszámolnom neked. – Naruto gyomra bukfencet vágott örömében. Ha a vénség egész éjjel ivott, akkor nem ő volt kint a falun kívül.  
\- Minden Jutsu-ra mondom.. huuuhhh. – felsóhajtott és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Naruto?  
\- Hm? – Tsunade ismét önelégülten pillantott rá.  
– Jól látom, hogy a nyakad ki van szívva?  
\- Hee? – Naruto arca megnyúlt, a nyakához kapta a kezét, majd szemöldökeit összevonva, bosszúsan kilépett az ajtón, amit nem felejtett el becsapni maga mögött. Hirtelen felindulásából visszadugta a fejét és bekiabált rajta. – Ezzel nem kell elszámolnom neked Öreg hölgy.!  
Kakashi, és Sakura értetlenül bámultak rá. Tudni akarták mi lett az eredmény.  
\- Ti tudtátok, hogy ezt akarja rám bízni ugye? –Mindkét kérdezett „ártatlanul" hunyorogva emelte a magasba a kezeit. – Hetekig nem kapok semmit, az után meg ilyen megalázó dolgot kell csinálnom.  
\- öhöm... dolgunk van odabent.  
Naruto bosszúsan nézte, ahogy a többiek bemennek a Hokage irodájába, és pár perc múlva kevésbé jó kedélyűen jöttek ki onnan. Kilépve nagy sóhaj hagyta el lefelé görbülő szájukat.  
\- Mindig olyan pancser... miért pont most?  
\- Miről van szó? – fülelt oda a szőkeség, ám az ajtóban örömtől sugárzó arccal megjelent Tsunade is.  
\- Gyerekek, gyertek legközelebb is. Imádok veletek fogadni. – majd meglegyezte magát pár papírpénzzel és elsietett. Feltehetőleg elinni vagy elkockázni a frissen szerzett nyereményét.  
\- Fogadni ?!! Rám? Ezért jöttetek el hozzám mindketten? – A fiú, könnyező szemekkel, csalódottan nézett hol Sakurára, hol Kakashira. – Árulók vagytok! – Sarkon fordulva ott hagyta őket a folyosón, s csak annyit hallott maga mögött, hogy Sakura még szól valamit.  
\- Csak azt mondtuk, nincs az a pénz, amivel rá tud venni erre a melóra.  
\- Khehh! – Köhögte vissza nekik szájbiggyesztve, s eltrappolt a következő küldetése színhelyére, az Akadémiára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hibákat, elírásokat jelezd kérlek.
> 
> köszi, hogy elolvastad.


	3. Chapter 3

Az ajtó erőteljesen kivágódott.  
Naruto szélvészként hussant be a lakásába, s nyomában ruhadarabokat hagyott a fürdőszobához vezető úton. Sebesen állt a zuhany alá és idegesen kezdte a rózsaszín haját dörzsölgetni. Egyre bosszúsabban, egyre vadabbul mosta, és dörzsölte. Végül elzárta a csapot és kiugrott, hogy a tükörben megnézze az eredményt.  
\- Wáááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá...   
Kiáltásától megremegett az egész háztömb. Visszaugrott a víz alá és újra elkezdte mosni a haját. Kis időn belül az előbbi zuhany – üvöltés - és tükör jelenet háromszor ismétlődött meg, teljesen eredménytelenül.  
\- Hogy tehetted ezt te kis... - kezeit ökölbe szorította, és dühösen csapott a falba. Keze nyomán betört a csempe. Vicsorgott pár percig a tükörbe végül feladta, és kivánszorgott a szobájába, hogy magára vegyen valamit. Alig kapta fel a pólóját és fekete gatyáját, máris kopogtattak az ajtón.  
Nagyon nem volt kedve ajtót nyitni.  
Ebben az állapotban semmiképp.  
\- Naruto! Főnök nyisd ki! – A kopogás, dörömböléssé erősödött, és nem akart szűnni, így a fiú kénytelen volt kinyitni. Nem is tiltakozott, amint meghallotta a hangját a kint állónak. Vörösen izzó szemekkel tépte föl az ajtót és rántotta be rajta a hívatlan vendéget.  
\- Teeee! Legszívesebben letépném a fejed. Megmondanád, hogy miért kellett ezt csinálnod? Megmondanád, hogy fogok most kilépni a házból? Nem gondolod, hogy így fogok küldetésre menni? Hogy...  
\- Nyugii főnök!  
\- Ko no ha ma ruuuuuuuuu! – Narutonál látszólag nagyon kevesen múlott, hogy ne szakadjon el a cérna, és nem tett jót az sem, hogy az előbb félbeszakították, és lenyugizták őt.  
\- Van rá ellenszer. – villantotta rá foghíjas mosolyát, s ettől várt megnyugvást a felől, hogy ne legyen a feje letépve, vagy a belei nyakkendőbe kötve.  
\- Ez komoly? – Naruto dühe elpárologni látszott, s reménykedve eresztette föl a szemöldökét.  
\- Egy nap alatt összeáll a főzet.  
\- Egy nap? – sikította férfiasan a rózsaszín haj alól – Mit gondolsz, mit tegyek addig így? – Konohamaru vállat rántott.  
\- Kezdetnek elhívhatlak Ichirakuhoz. – A varázsszó bevált... Naruto élvetegen elmosolyodott.. A fiatal fiú elővett egy fejkendőt, fölkötötte Naruto fejére, és gondosan a rózsaszín tincseket is alásimította.  
\- Tadaam. Mehetünk is akár. – Az exszőkeség körbefordult és méregette a kendőt a fején.  
\- Nem ilyenje van a mesterednek? – A fiú elvigyorodott.  
\- Csak volt. Feltehetőleg ma egész nap ezt keresi rá ne jöjjenek, hogy eredetileg kopasz.  
\- Veszélyes kölyök lett belőled, de értékelném, ha legközelebb nem engem szívatnál meg.  
\- Hai! – szalütbe vágta magát és kilépett az ajtón. – Úgy lesz főnök, becsszó.  
Azzal bezárták maguk mögött az ajtót.  
\- Am.. Főnök? .. Kiszívták a nyakad?  
CSATT!

-@> -@>

Esteledett. Konoha utcácskáin felgyulladtak a kis lampionok, és az éttermek ész szórakozóhelyek villogó neonjai.  
Előbújtak az első csillagok az égen, és az utcákon már csak azok kószáltak, akik élmények után kutattak.  
Ichirakunál csak két ember iszogatott békésen, amikor Narutoék odatelepedtek.  
A lámpák világítottak, a konyhából gőz gomolygott elő, finom illatokat hozva magával. Az éhes ninjáknak nagyot kordult a gyomruk az ismerős illatokra.  
\- Ah, Kiba. Neji. Hello! – Intett nekik Naruto, és leült egy székkel jobbra tőlük. Kiba lábánál Akamaru szuszogott békésen. Mindkettejük arca kipirult volt, előttük szakés üveg és poharak hevertek, s nagy csendben ültek a semmibe révedő tekintettel.  
\- Hey, két RAMEN –t! – Rendelt Naruto, és félresandított az asztal szomszédaira. Kiba és Neji üveges tekintettel bámultak vissza rá, majd Kibából éktelen vihogás tört elő, amire Akamaru is fölkapta a fejét, s megmordult. Ám vészhelyzet hiányában a fejét visszahajtotta a mancsaira, s tovább szunyókált. Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, és maga elé kezdett bámulni. *Ne nézz rá, ne nézz rá* Motyogta magában.  
Fülébe erőszakosan hatolt be Kiba vihogása, s szeme sarkából látta, hogy a pultba kell kapaszkodjon, nehogy lecsússzon a székről.  
Naruto végre megkapta a várva várt ramenjét, és mohón vetette rá, magát. Az első tányérral pillanatok alatt végzett, s Konohamaru vigyorogva tolta elé a másikat.  
\- Ez is a tied. Én lépek, még a végén rám találnak, és szorulok pár dolog miatt. Majd a kendőért beugrom.  
\- Ok köszi. – Konohamaru fizetet és elment, Az exszőke pedig éhesen nekilátott a második tányérnak, amivel sikeresen lefizették a haja színváltozása miatt.  
\- Egek Naruto! – nyöszörgött még mindig Kiba a sok röhögéstől. – Neked kiszívták a nyakad. – állapította meg részegen. A fiú próbálta a megjegyzést nem meghallani, s alig észrevehetően összébb húzta magát, hogy kevésbé látszódjon a nyakán lévő folt. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Neji is előre dől, és őt nézi. Sosem szerette, ha ez a fickó nézte, mert mintha belelátott volna az elméjébe. Bosszantóan konstatálta már egy néhányszor, hogy olyan kutató szemmel bámulta, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasna.  
\- Tényleg. – jegyezte meg szűkszavúan a Hyuuga is, majd a kutyáshoz fordult. – Erről jut eszembe. Hinata végre elfogadta, hogy járjatok? – A bozontos hajú Kiba nemet intett.  
\- Még mindig nem veszi észre, hogy udvarolok neki, csak pironkodik állandóan.  
\- Miért nem mondod meg neki, hogy tetszik és kész? – mondta halk, alkoholittas hangon, de Naruto így is minden szavát kitűnően értette  
\- Öhm... Szerintem más tetszik neki.  
\- De ha nem te voltál, akkor ki?  
\- Mi? – kapta föl a fejét a fiatal Inuzuka. Neji egy kicsit tétovázott, ivott még egy pohár szakét, hogy megeredjen a nyelve.  
\- A mai edzésen...hát... félrecsúszott Hinata ruhája, és akkor megláttam. – Kiba izgalmában még egy pohárral lehúzott, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Mit?  
\- A nyaka tövében egy folt... mint az. – bökött az asztal vége felé. A két fiú, Ichiraku (aki véletlenül sem hallgatózott) egyszerre nézett a bizonyos foltra. – Ahogy rá akartam kérdezni, kapta magát és elszaladt.  
Naruto visszaprüszkölte a levesét és fulladozni kezdett. Szúrós tekintetek tapadtak rá, és végigbámulták a jelenetet segítségnyújtás nélkül. Végül kifulladva kelt föl a földről, de a szemek még mindig őt pásztázták.  
\- Mi vaan, dattebayo? – törölgette le ingujjával a szájáról a levest.  
\- Naruto, te és Hinata véletlenül nem...?  
\- Miii? Ma egész nap, küldetésen voltam, és tegnap is reggeltől estig edzettem.  
\- Aham... - hitetlen pillantások kíséretében – Akkor, hogy került a...? - Naruto gyorsan fölpattant és mielőtt Kiba befejezhette volna a kérdését, már el is szaladt, egy gyors viszlát kíséretében.  
Maga sem tudta hova megy, csak menekült a kínos beszélgetés előtt. Nem akart hazudni, de elárulni sem akarta, hogy milyen körülmények között szerezte a nyakán lévő foltocskát.  
Hirtelen lemerevedett és elnyúlt az arca.  
*Hinata? Az kizárt. Ha valakiről, hát róla ne tudnám elkép... Várjunk csak. A Bicóchuu keresésekor Hinata is a küldetés tagja volt... és mostanában ő sem kapott feladatot... Hinata?*  
Szemöldökét ráncolva, mereven a földet bámulta. *Ő nem az a fajta. Mindig fülig vörösödik, akárhányszor találkozunk. Ő nem lenne képes arra, hogy... * A gondolattól elszégyellte magát. * Az alkat stimmel, a keblek naná, és a haj szintén... Ó istenem.  
Térdei megremegtek és a földre rogyott. Arcát a kezeibe temette, és hitetlenkedve próbálta magát meggyőzni arról, hogy Hinata semmiképp nem lehet az, aki a tónál vele volt.  
*Az nem lehet.* Összeszedte magát és reszketeg mozdulattal fölkelt.  
Lábai megindultak és automatikusan rótta az éjjeli utcákat. Nem tudta merre megy, de a falu kapujában tért magához.  
\- Áh üdv.  
\- Yo! – Intett neki Kotetsu és Izumo a strázsapult mellől. Naruto elgondolkozva állt meg előttük, és csak nézte őket percekig. Ők visszabámultak rá, majd kérdően összenéztek.  
\- Naruto, újabban furcsán viselkedsz. - kezdte Kotetsu az orrán lévő kötést igazgatva, ezzel magához térítve az elgondolkozott fiút.  
\- Öm, kérdezhetek valamit? – tudakolta tudomást sem véve az előbb elhangzott mondatról.  
\- Persze.  
\- Tegnap éjjel, érkezett előttem még más is a faluba?  
\- Hát nem tudom kiadhatunk-e, ilyen információt, – Nézett a kollégájára Izumo, aki válaszként jól láthatóan másfelé kezdett figyelni.  
\- Fontos lenne. – tette hozzá Naruto könyörgő szemekkel.  
\- Lássuk csak. – A férfi elgondolkozva tette az álla alá a kezét. –Tegnap az esti órákban több csapat is visszatért bevetésekről. Shikamaru csapata, egy Homoki küldöttség, és két felderítő osztag a szél és a víz országából. Mostanában zavargásokat jelentettek onnan.  
\- Engem egyetlen személy érdekelne. Egy lány, kb. 165 magas, hosszú hajjal. És ha minden igaz sietett nagyon.  
\- Hmm, nekem nem rémlik ilyen. – csóválta meg a fejét Kotetsu. Naruto csalódottan, és megkönnyebbülten sétált el mellettük. *Ezek szerint mégsem a faluba sietett akkor.*  
\- Azért köszi. - Bár nem reménykedett benne, gondolta kimegy és leül a parton, hátha mégis újra odamegy az ismeretlen lány, és akkor végre megtudja ki ő.  
\- Várj csak! – kiáltott utána Izumo a pultja mögül. – Én láttam még valakit, míg ez tömte a fejét. – mutatott az imént válaszolgató társára. Naruto reménykedve lépett vissza melléjük.  
\- Kicsodát?  
\- Üm, hát a Hyuuga lány szokott ilyenkor későn visszajönni. Van, hogy reggel megy, van amikor este, de mindig csak későn jön vissza. Tegnap éjjel kicsivel előtted ért vissza. – mondta elgondolkozva. – Am... történhetett vele valami, mert nagyon zaklatottan húzott el mellettünk.  
\- Nem is tudom. – füllentette Naruto, s igyekezett nem meglepett arcot vágni. Nem mintha meglepődött volna, hogy megint a Hyuuga név kerül elő. – Melyik Hyuuga volt?  
\- Hanabit nem engedik ki ilyen későn. – nevetett föl Izumo, és mellékesen hozzáfűzte. – Természetesen Hinatáról beszéltem.  
\- Ok. – Naruto visszafordult. Már nem látta értelmét kimenni a vízhez. Már majdnem minden szál Hinatához vezetett, mégsem bírta róla elképzelni, hogy némi szenvedély lappangjon benne.  
\- Naruto! – Kiáltott utána érdeklődően Kotetsu. – Tényleg .. ?  
\- Igen, ki van szívva a nyakam! – Üvöltötte magából kikelve. Unta, hogy mindenki ezzel cseszteti. – Egyéb kérdés? – A strázsa vigyorogva nemet intett és visszafordult a társához.  
Agyában a szégyenérzet, az emlékek és a vegyes érzelmek kavalkádja háborúzott, mindenki mindenki ellenes harcban.  
Hatalmas sóhajjal vette az irányt hazafelé. Nagyot ásított, s megvakargatta a kendőjét. Idegesítette, de a hajszíne még jobban bosszantotta. Semmi kedve nem volt égetni magát ilyen rózsaszín hajjal az utcán, akkor sem ha éjszaka van.  
Bosszúsan nyögött egyet, ahogy végiggondolta a mai napját.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna elvállalni a kis genin osztályt. – Álmosan végigdörzsölte az arcát. - A kölykök sokkal fárasztóbbak, mint bármilyen küldetés. – Újabb ásítás és belépett a lakása lépcsőházába. Végig lépdelt a folyosón, és ahogy beért a szobájába, az első dolga volt hogy levágja magát az ágyára, és azonnal álomba zuhanjon.  
Az éjjel sokat forgolódott. Nem hagyta nyugodni a tudat, hogy hogyan fog elmenni Hinata mellett az utcán, míg ki nem derül az igazság.  
Mi van, ha sosem derül ki? Ez a lehetőség meglehetősen piszkálta, így elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad meg kell kérdeznie magától a lánytól.  
Egyéb dolog nem jutott az eszébe, mert gondolatai közben nagy alvással kitöltött szünetek voltak.


	4. Chapter 4

A konohai falucska kora reggel volt a legszebb. Harmatcseppek csillámlottak a fűszálakon, és kellemes víz illata volt a levegőnek. A nap első sugarai mosolyt csaltak minden korán kelő arcára. Akkor is, ha dolgozni indultak, s akkor is, ha épp hazafelé tartottak munkából.

Naruto arcára sütött a korai nap. Tátott szájjal hortyogott bele a reggelbe, s csak a vad dörömbölés szakította ki őt az álmok világából.

\- Főnök! Főnök, ébredj! – A fiú ezerszeresen is a pokolba kívánta Konohamarut az együttérző időzítésért. Álmosan kikecmergett az ágyból, nyújtózott párat, és lassan imbolyogva megindult az ajtó felé.

\- Mit aaaaaaaahkarsz? – Nyitotta ki az ajtót, megtoldva egy ásítással a kérdését.

\- Csak gondoltam minél előbb tudatom veled a jó hírt.

\- Mit?

\- A főzeted már majdnem elkészült. – rikkantotta boldogan, majd lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról. - De csak este tudom elhozni, mert Sakura-chan főzi, és neki el kell mennie gyógynövényekért.

\- Elmegyek akár én is, csak minél előbb legyek a régi.

\- Főnök! Szörnyen nézel ki! – Az őszinte vallomás hallatán Konohamaru fejbúbján egy ökölnyomnyi púp nőtt.

\- Ezt mind neked köszönhetem! Ha neked nem támad az a jó ötleted, hogy megvicceld a helyettesítő tanárodat, most nem tartunk itt dattebayo! – Konohamaru nyögdécselve tapogatta dudorodó feje tetejét.

\- Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy a vénség téged fog küldeni? Azt hittem az én senseijem ugrik be, mint mindig, amikor Iruka sensei szabadnapos.

\- Akkor most mi legyen? A főzet elkészül, de csak akkor tudom elhozni, ha már vége az esti ninjutsu korrepetálásoknak. – A fiatal fiú gyanakvóan araszolt hátrább, nehogy újabb púppal gazdagodjon a kobakja, a hírt követően.

\- Nekem már a most is késő lenne. – sóhajtotta Naruto és beletúrt a rózsaszín hajába. Úgy nézek ki, mint Sakura-chan.

\- Sakura-chan jóól néz ki. – tette hozzá nyálcsorgatva Konohamaru. A beszólás miatt megkapta a dudor párját is a fejére.

\- De én nem vagyok lány! Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, amikor minden perc rémálom ebben a hajszínben.

\- Öh. Nekem mennem kell, a tanítás lassan elkezdődik. Megpróbálok minél gyorsabban ideérni. Vagy tudod mit?

\- Hm?

\- Elküldöm valakivel, aki hamarabb ideér vele.

\- Remek. – sóhajtott a rózsaszín hajú Naruto, miközben kiengedte Konohamarut az ajtón, és bezárta mögötte azt. – És addig mit csináljak? – tétován nézett körbe az üres szobában. Tudta, hogy megőrülne, ha egész nap arra várna, hogy este legyen. Fogta magát és visszafeküdt aludni, ahhoz legalább volt kedve.

Konohamaru idegesen topogott az asztalon és ötpercenként az órát nézte a tanterem falán. A főzetnek mostanában kell elkészülnie, és még nem talált senkit, aki elvihetné Narutonak.

\- Iruka sensei! – lendítette a magasba a kezét. – Kiszaladnék egy percre a mosdóba.

\- Menj! - hangzott a férfi válasza. Konohamaru nem tartozott azon tanítványai közé, akik ellógtak az órákról, és bár a korosztályától már elvárt, hogy kibírják óra végéig. Mégsem látta semmi okát annak, hogy ne engedélyezze neki a dolgot, így hát zavartalanul folytatta a tanítást. A fiú abban a pillanatban, hogy engedélyt kapott a távozásra, már nem is volt a tanteremben. Átvágott a folyosón és eszeveszetten loholt a kórházba, a mediclabor felé, ahol a gyógyszereket főzték. A pultnál lévő Medininja már messziről megismerte és az asztalról a kezébe nyomott egy kis ezüstszínű termoszt, amiben a frissen kevert gyógyszer volt.

\- Köszönöm! – Azzal sarkon fordult és már rohant is tovább, de erőteljesen beleszaladt valakibe, és vele együtt a földre is esett.

\- Auh! – A fiú fölnézett és azonnal felderült a tekintete. – Naháát! Hála a Hokagénak, hogy beléd botlottam! -

\- He? – Hinata meglepetten nézett a földön csücsülve, és értetlenül pillantott a fiú kezére, amit az orra alá dugott egy ezüstszínű termosszal együtt.

\- Ezt Narutonak meg kell kapnia, még éjfél előtt. Nekem most vissza kell rohannom az iskolába.

\- Na... Naruto-kun beteg? – hebegte Hinata elkerekedett szemekkel, mikor Konohamaru a képébe hadart.

\- Olyasmi. Nagyon ki lesz borulva, ha ezt nem kapja meg. – tette hozzá, s a lány kezébe nyomta a termoszt.

\- De.. De én nem mehetek! – nézett az elszaladó fiú után – Én nem kerülhetek a szeme elé. – nyöszörögte maga elé gondterhelten. Rémülten próbálta megzabolázni a gondolatait, miközben felkászálódott a földről és egyenesbe tornázta magát. – Ha Naruto-kun beteg akkor félre kell tennem az érzéseimet, hogy elvigyem neki ezt. – motyogta, miközben a zsebébe süllyesztette a kis flakont, s odalépve a pulthoz, rámosolygott a kérdően várakozó recepciósra.

\- Nejiért jöttem. – A recepciós a váróban egy székre mutatott. – Köszönöm.

Pár perccel később Hinata elindult hazafelé Nejivel.

\- Soha többet nem iszom! – fogta a fejét a fiú, s gyenge léptekkel követte Hinatát hazafelé. – Egy csomó cuccot itattak velem, és a szemetek tökre élvezték, hogy a rókázás kerülget mindegyiktől. – Hinata unottan az égre pillantott, nem érdekelte Neji szar napja a kórházi gyomormosás miatt. Nem tudott együttérzés mutatni az irányába, tudván, hogy minden nap leszokik a szakéról, aztán mégis kora hajnalig Ichiraku ramen standjánál vedel, és hazatérve végigrókázza a folyosót.

\- Soha többet nem iszom. – ismételte az unokatestvére, amikor beléptek a család rezidenciájára, s ő egyetértően bólogatott neki. Bekísérte Nejit a szobájába, lerakta a táskáját az ágya mellé, és magára hagyta őt.

Gondterhelten ment a saját szobájába, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és átöltözzön egy kényelmesebb viseletbe.

Kabátját levéve a kezébe akadt a kis termosz, erről eszébe jutott, hogy még Narutohoz is el kell mennie.

Gyorsan elintézte, az eltervezett teendőit, és magához véve a termoszkát ismét elhagyta az otthonukat.

Naruto, jobb dolga nem lévén egészen délutánig aludt, csak a gyomra éktelen korgására sikerült észhez térnie.

\- RAMEN! Gyorsan! – Végigkutatta a szekrényeit, de már egy darabot sem talált sehol.

\- Ichiraku! – Kiáltotta, s villámgyorsan összekapta magát, magára kapott egy fekete pólót, egy nadrágot, és már száguldott is a Ramenjéért.

Ichirakunál beviharzott és türelmetlenül kiáltott a leveséért.

\- Nocsak, Naruto. – hallotta a baljáról a negédes szólítást.

\- Neji – bólintott oda neki Naruto köszönésképpen, s minden pillanatot óráknak érzett a ramenje nélkül.

\- Igyál egyet. – lökött oda egy szakéval töltött poharat Narutonak, aki a pohárra pillantott és undorodva visszafordult a konyhaajtót kémlelve, mikor kapja meg végre az ételét.

\- Mi az? Méltóságodon aluli, hogy megigyál egy pohárral velem? – kérdezte Neji elcsukló hangon, s még közelebb tolta a poharat, egyenesen Naruto orra alá.

\- Én nem iszom ilyet. – mordult oda éhesen a Hyuugának.

\- Persze. El is felejtettem, hogy nyuszi vagy. Bezzeg Sasuke régen megivott velem pár pohárral. – motyogta az orra alatt, jól hallhatóan. Naruto a Sasuke szövegre még mindig érzékenyen reagált, és egyetlen hörpintéssel ledobta a torkán az orra előtti poharába öntött italt.

A poharat dacosan lecsapta Neji elé az asztalra, aki elérvén, amit akart szélesen elvigyorodott. Naruto lenyelte az italt, és egy pillanattal később már érezte hogy az végig marja a torkát és a nyelőcsövét, végül az üres gyomrába megérkezve iszonyatos hőt termel benne.

\- Csíp? – A kérdezett bólintott. – Gyorsan igyál vizet. – nyújtott felé egy szakéspoharat teliöntve átlátszó folyadékkal. Naruto kikapta a kezéből és ledöntötte a pohár tartalmát, majd fuldokolva, de lenyelte.

\- Eehh. Ez nem víz volt!

\- Miért azt mondtam?

\- Azt!

\- Csak azt mondtam, igyál vizet, azt nem, hogy az van a pohárban. – kuncogott magában Neji. Naruto körül megfordult a világ és hányingere lett. Ekkor megérkezett az étele, amihez már nem volt nagy kedve nekiugrani, így komótosan elszürcsölgette a tésztát.

Az alkohol szépen eldolgozódott az üres gyomrában, és mire evett rá egy keveset, már fel is szívódott a vérébe.

Szédelegve állt föl az üres tányérok mellől, és fizetés után tántorogva távozott.

Otthagyta a magában nevetgélő Nejit.

\- Kezd esteledni. – pillantott föl a narancsrózsaszínű égboltra Naruto, s próbálta megszaporázni lépteit. Konohamaru mindjárt jön a főzettel, és akkor végre leveheti ezt az átkozott kendőt a fejéről. Nagyot szusszantott, és tovább folytatta az útját.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazaérve a folyosóra tekintve igencsak meglepődött, amikor nem Konohamarut találta az ajtaja előtt.

\- Hi...hikk... nata-chan? – Állt meg a földön guggoló lány előtt. A lány ijedten ugrott föl és majdnem lefejelte a kérdően fölé hajoló Narutot.

\- Naruto-kun? – Hebegte rémülten, és feltűnően kerülte a másikkal a szemkontaktust.

\- Mit keresel itt Hinata-chan? – nyelt le egy másik csuklást Naruto. A lány remegő kézzel előkotorta a zsebéből a főzettel töltött termoszkát és a fiú felé nyújtotta.

\- Konohamaru-kun azt mondta, erre szükséged van, és éjfélig feltétlenül meg kell innod!

\- Oh. Gyere be. – Kinyitotta a lány előtt az ajtót, betessékelte, s ő is belépett utána. Odabent Hinata szorongva tett pár lépést és megállt, Naruto pedig bezárta az ajtót, kattintott egyet a záron, és az ajtónak dőlve elkezdett csúszni lefelé. Hinata ezt észrevéve odaugrott és megpróbálta elkapni a lassan ájuldozó fiút, amikor megcsapta az orrát egy ismerős illat.

\- Na... Naruto, te ittál? – a kérdezett fölemelte a szája elé az ujját.

\- Psssszt! Ne olyan hangosan.

\- Te ittál? – kérdezte újra szemrehányóan.

\- Csak egy kicsikét. – mutatta az ujjával a szakéspohár méretét. – Tényleg csak egy kicsit. – Hinata odalépett hozzá, és a karja alá nyúlva segített neki fölállni. Egyik kezével átkarolta a derekát, és a karja alá bújva, arrébb próbálta vonszolni abba az irányba ahol a fürdőszobát sejtette.

\- Az ott a fürdő? – kérdezte, s bólintás volt a válasz. Lassan bearaszolt vele a fürdőbe és lerakta a zuhany alatt a földre. Kíméletlenül megnyitotta a hidegvizet a fiúra, s arrébb ugrott.

A válasz nem férfias sikítás és kapálózás volt. Naruto magához térve a csap után hadonászva telibepofozta a zuhanyrózsát, és az íves röptében az egész fürdőszobát körbe öntözte vízzel.

Néhány bónuszkört is repül, miközben Naruto vadul próbálta elkapni, és végre sikerült elzárni a vizet.

A fiú bosszúsan szedte le magáról a pólóját, a fejkendőjét és visszadobta a zuhany alá. Hinata szintén vizesen söpörte ki az arcából a vizet, fölnézett, és felsikoltott.

\- Naruto, Rózsaszínű a hajad! – Állapította meg miközben a fiú fölcuppant a zuhanytálcából.

\- Egen. – Hagyta jóvá, és föl sem fogva, hogy mit tesz ledobálta magáról a cipőit és a többi jéghideg vízzel átitatott ruhadarabját. Egyáltalán nem törődve a lány jelenlétével semmit sem kívánt magán hagyni.

Hinata alig hallható sikkantással az arca elé kapta a kezeit, és hátat fordított, hogy kiaraszoljon az ajtón.

Naruto a derekán egy törölközővel lépett ki a szobába, s láthatóan a hideg víztől kissé magához tért. Tétován a fülig vörösödött lányra pillantott.

\- Megkaphatom a gyógyszerem?

\- H...hai. – Hinata közben fölvette a földre pottyant termoszt, és ez idáig a kezei között szorongatta. Fejét leszegve nyújtotta át, s föl se mert nézni.

\- Hű de rossz íze van. Brrr – Naruto megrázkódott a kesernyés ízétől, s visszalépett a fürdőbe, hogy ellenőrizze a hatását. – Na végre. – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, napok óta először, s újra kilépett immáron eredeti szőkén. – Köszönöm Hinata-chan. – mosolygott a lányra, s odanyújtott neki egy törölközőt. – Nem akartalak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. – mondta Naruto zavartan, s elővett a szekrényéből még egy törölközőt. – Törölközz meg, te is csurom vizes lettél! – Tette le neki az ágyára, miközben magának előhúzott egy fehér trikót, és gyorsan belebújt.

\- Köszönöm. – motyogta Hinata, még mindig kitartón kerülve a szemkontaktust, s az ajtó felé lépett. – Inkább otthon öltöznék át, ha már jobban érzed magad, nem zavarnálak tovább. – Naruto meglepetten nézte, ahogy az ajtóhoz sétál, a kilincsre nyúlt, de az ajtó nem nyílt ki neki.

\- Nem zavarsz. – Hallotta Naruto halk hangját közvetlen a háta mögül.

\- Naruto-kun... nem... nem szeretnék mindent összevizezni nálad. – Hebegte Hinata az első ostoba kifogást, ami eszébe jutott.

\- Hinata-chan. – Vette komolyra a szót a fiú, s magával szembefordította a lányt, és kétoldalt a falra tenyerelt elzárva előle a menekülés útvonalát.

\- Tudnom kell, Hinata-chan.

\- Mit? – Lehelte, zavartan a földet bámulva. Naruto a lány álla alá nyúlt és fölemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Tudnom kell. – Ismételte, s határozottan a lány szemeibe nézett. Közelebb hajolt hozzá s szájával óvatosan fölitatott egy vízcseppet a lány ajkáról, ami a hajáról csöppent oda.

Hinata reszketegen a falhoz lapult, s érezte, hogy térdeiből ki fog menni minden erő. Ennek ellenére remegve próbálta tartani magát, csak épp közben nem figyelt a vele szemben lévő előrelendülő mozdulatára.

Naruto a figyelmetlenséget kihasználva előrehajolt, a nyelvével behatolt az ajkak közé, és finoman csókolni kezdte a védtelen lányt.

Az ajkak nem álltak ellent, ismerős ízt érzett, és a bebarangolt részeken is már járt. Csókja egyre vadabbá és követelőzőbbé vált, harapdálássá változott, s mikor már nem bírt betelni, átvándorolt a lány nyakára, és ott csókolta és harapdálta a finom bőrt.

\- Na.. Naruto-kun.... – sóhajtott fel tétován Hinata. Naruto hallani sem akart ellenkezésről, visszatapadt a szájára, ahol most már válaszra lelt a csókja. Kezeit elvette a falról, és a lány arcára helyezte őket, szinte bele temette az arcáról átsimított a tarkójára, onnan az oldalára, s a hátát simogatva állapodott meg.

Csókjuk egyre hevesebb lett, egyre több levegőért kapkodtak közben, s egyre több halk nyögés szaladt ki a szájukon.

Naruto keze elindult a lány nyaka felé, és felsője cipzárja után matatott. Megtalálta, sikeresen lehúzta, és benyúlt a kabát alá. Kezei a necces anyagon át hűs bőrt tapintottak. A lány is jócskán átázott a hidegvíztől, s bőre libabőrössé vált a forró simogatás után. A fiú széthúzta a kabátot, és a vállain lassan elkezdte lecsúsztatni. Egy pillanattal később az átázott kabát a földre hullott. A kabát takarása nélkül előtűnt a lány nyakszirtjén az a bizonyos kék folt.

Naruto átsiklott a lány szájáról a nyakára, s mosolyogva pillantott a kis foltra, amit ő okozott pár napja. Az elmúlt időszak bőven tartogatott számára bosszankodást és fejtörést egyaránt.

\- Megvagy. – suttogta a fülébe, miközben kezei bearaszoltak a neccpóló alá, s elkezdték fölfelé húzni az anyagot. Hinata ellenkezés nélkül fölemelte a kezeit, s és a földre ejtette az újabb vizes ruhadarabot. Lehunyt szemmel átkarolta Naruto nyakát, s visszahúzta egy újabb hosszú és őrjítő csókra, amit ő akart irányítani. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy megismerje a fiú arcát és testét. Kezeivel beletúrt az imádott szőke tincsekbe, szájával áthaladt a nyakán, ám minden alkalommal a trikószegélyébe ütközött. *A fenébe a trikóval! * Gondolta és elkezdte az alját fölfelé húzni. Naruto segített neki, s így hamarabb megszabadultak tőle, és a földön heverő kupac újabb darabbal bővült. A fiú kezeivel végigsimított a lány két oldalán, a hátán összefonódott, és magához ölelte. Mellkasán még nem érzett semmit. Fölpillantott és meglátta az akadályát. Kezei a lány hátán babráltak, és babráltak. Hinata ezalatt, újra a fiú nyakát ízlelgette, s a küszködését észrevéve, fél kézzel hátranyúlt és szétpattintotta a melltartóját.

Naruto elismerően bólintott, amikor a lány az ajkába harapva fölpillantott rá.

A melltartó is a földre hullott, s a fiú beletemette magát a keblekbe. Tenyerébe vette, csókolgatta, ízlelgette, szívogatta mindkettőt, míg a lány mélyeket sóhajtott. Mikor kezdett betelni velük, a nyelvével lentebb és lentebb haladt, a hasa, a csípője barangolásával.

Azután fölegyenesedett, és hosszan vérforralóan olvadtak össze. Újra érezte a melleket a mellkasán, a karmolászó kezeket a hátán, és a derekán. Kék szemei elhomályosultak a vágytól, és egy mozdulattal az ölébe kapta a lányt és az ágyához vitte. Hinata szeméből is azt a türelmetlen vágyat olvasta ki, mint amit ő is érzett. Ledöntötte az ágyra, és nekilátott mindent leszedni róla. A lány szemérmesen összehúzta magát mikor egyetlen bugyi maradt rajta.

Naruto tétován nézte a kis fehér csipkés darabot, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a fogai közé kapta az anyag szegélyét. Jobbról is egy kicsit, balról is egy kicsit húzott rajta, míg előtűnt alóla az a kis darab testrész, aminek a gondolatára is elpirult. Kezeivel segítette a kis bugyi további útját, és szabadon engedte. Hinata zavartól lángoló arcát a kezeivel próbálta takarni, de a szerelme fölé hajolt és a kezeit a saját mellkasára helyezte.

Úgy vélte ott jobb helyen vannak. A kezek lassan bátortalanul elindultak, és körbe simogatták a fiú erős vállait, mellkasát, karjait, derekát, a hasát és a hátán visszacsusszantak, hogy újra elindulhassanak ezen az útvonalon.

Naruto közelebb hajolt, és újfent nyakcirógatásba kezdett. Falánk ajkai lentebb siklottak, melleket ingereltek, még lentebb haladtak a lány csípőcsontjai közötti dombon elidőzött, s kínzó lassúsággal lentebb és lentebb csusszant.

\- Naruto-kun. – nyögött fel hangosan a lány, amikor érezte, hogy a combjai kettéválnak, és a nyelv teljesen eltűnik közöttük. A lány az ajkába harapott, és a takaróba markolt a gyönyörtől, és roppant tetszett neki az érzés.

Percekig csak sóhajtozott, és nyögdécselt, míg az érzés abba nem maradt. Akkor ködös tekintettel fölpillantott, és látta, ahogy Naruto leveszi a derekáról a törölközőt.

Pironkodva hunyta le a szemét, amikor megpillantotta, mennyire meredezve kívánja őt a fiú.

Naruto Hinata fölé hajolt, és újra csókot követelt tőle. Közben csípőjét türelmetlenül a lányéhoz érintette, hogy éreztesse vele a vágyát.

Meztelen testük összesimult, s egy pillanatig egymás karjában reszkettek mozdulatlanul.

Naruto ezt a meghitt pillanatot választotta, hogy a lány combjai közé forduljon, és apró-lassú mozdulatokkal behatoljon az érintetlen területre.

Mindketten hangosan felnyögtek, a lány teste enyhén megfeszült, lehunyt szemmel s összeráncolt homlokkal tűrte az első kényelmetlen mozzanatokat. Ráncai lassan elernyedtek az arcán, s átadták helyüket az élvezetnek.

Naruto ahogy megérezte a lány lábait lassan a csípőjére fonódni, felbátorodott, és mélyebben mert mozogni. Hangos sóhajok hagyták el ajkukat, ahogy egy ritmusra mozdultak.

A ritmus és a szívverésük egyaránt gyorsulni kezdtek, s a lány kezei hol az alatta lévő takarót, hol a fölötte lévő Naruto hátát simogatták és markolták.

\- Naruto-kuun. – Nyögte Hinata vékony hangon, levegő után kapkodva.

Aztán egy észveszejtő ponton egyszerre feszültek egymásnak a beteljesüléstől, akkor ismét mindkét test összesimult.

Szívverésük a fülükben tovább dobogott, és minden egyes testrészükben érezték, mintha a vérük is erre az ütemre táncolt volna tovább az ereikben. Hinata érezte, ahogy Naruto a melleire hajtja elnehezült fejét, s érezte, ahogy óvatosan kihúzza belőle a péniszét, és immár teljesen mellé fekszik. Megemelte a fejét, és odafordult a pihegő szerelméhez, hogy a mellkasán nyugtathassa a fejét. Naruto átkarolta, s ő az ujjával apró köröket rajzolt a mellkasára.

Pár perc szuszogás után, Naruto rekedten szólalt meg.

\- Hinata-chan. – A lány fölnézett az immár tiszta tekintetbe. – Boldoggá tettél. – Hinata elmélázva révült bele a mosolygóan csillogó égszín szemekbe. A szemekbe, amiket annyiszor csodált távolról, s amik miatt annyiszor szakadt meg a szíve, ha a magánytól csillogva látta. Magánynak azonban most nyoma sem volt.

Csak boldogságot, örömöt, és nevetést sugárzott felé a fiú tekintete.

\- Szeretlek Naruto-kun. – Simított ki egy kósza szőke tincset a kedvese homlokából. – Örülök, hogy boldoggá tettelek. Szeretném, ha mindig ilyen maradnál, amilyen most vagy. – Naruto csengően felnevetett.

\- Meztelen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elírások és hibák nem elnézhetőek , kérlek jelezd :D
> 
> köszi, hogy elolvastad.

**Author's Note:**

> A történet Bolcsinak a szórakoztatására született, amikor osztálykiránduláson voltak Tapolcán. Ezer éve volt... talán egy másik életben.
> 
> hibákat és elírásokat kérlek jelezd.  
> köszi, hogy elolvastad


End file.
